falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:95Tanatos
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, 95Tanatos. Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando Tabitha. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, -- Lugamo (Discusión) 13:07 5 mar 2011 Categorías Hola 95Tanatos, antes de nada querría felicitarte por las contribuciones que has realizado en este wiki y animarte a que continúes trabajando duro. Sin embargo, creo que no has comprendido con exactitud la función de las categorías en las que se enmarcan los artículos: sirven para facilitar la navegación de unas páginas a otras y por lo tanto es necesario categorizar los artículos con precisión. Dicho de otro modo, Henry Casdin NO es un arma única, la Minibomba Nuclear NO es un refugio (ni está especialmente relacionada con ninguno) y tampoco una expansión de Fallout 3, y el Tío Roe NO es un "lugar" de Fallout 3 (en todo caso sería un personaje). Es admirable que dediques esfuerzo y tiempo a categorizar artículos (una tarea muy importante que a esta wiki le hace bastante falta) pero asegúrate de hacerlo bien porque de lo contrario en vez de facilitar la navegación por el wiki lo que se hace es entorpecerla. Si tienes alguna duda o pregunta, aquí estamos Pecadorcillo (Discusión) 21:53 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Señor House Realmente el nombre correcto es Robert House, así que lo normal es que ese sea el título del artículo. De todas formas, ya existe Sr. House como redirección al primero, así que es difícil que nadie se pierda. Pecadorcillo (Discusión) 13:21 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Hye tio no es por nada pero estas editando todas mis publicaciones i no les veo ningun canvio considerable que les estas haciendo?Monopoly331 17:26 24 mar 2011 (UTC)saludos A vale es que soi nuevo i no entiendo del todo el tema de editar.xdMonopoly331 17:31 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Mina de fragmentación Cruceta Lanzamisiles Granada de fregmentación (Fallout 3) Bomba atómica de Megatón Extraterrestre Escopeta recortada (Fallout 3) Lanzamisiles Almádena Trozo de metal Mágnum .44 Ametralladora láser (Fallout 3) Perro guardián cre que ay estan todas las paginas nuevas que e creado i e empezado hoy xd Monopoly331 18:15 24 mar 2011 (UTC) saludos a si tienes msm damelo porfavor pa preguntarte algunas cosas Oye, quería proponerte algo, es qué, monopoly331, yo y tú, hagamos una especie de "Mini-Equipo" para hacer artículos. PD: Sí quieres contactar vía MSN, Facebook, etc. avisa y te la digo ;) PD2: Eres un buen Falloutero xD hola que pasa acepto lo de hacer un equipo pero prefiero que nos lo repartamos de otra manera saludosMonopoly331 13:00 25 mar 2011 (UTC) HOla que tal si empezamos con las armaduras de combate lo acabo de mirar i faltan algunas si quieres yo ago un resumen pongo alguna foto tu lo extiendes i el otro pone la tabla ok? Oye tío, dame tu MSN, o lo que sea para hablar así nos entretenemos xD EmpollONE 10:51 27 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Hola Tanatos, había corregido unas cuántas faltas, y había puesto Talon con Mayúscula. No te sorprendas, solo era eso ¡Saludos! Armadura de sigilo china Teóricamente lo necesario son tres artículos: uno para información en general y otros dos para cada versión que ha aparecido hasta la fecha (uno en Operation: Anchorage y el otro en Fallout: New Vegas). Lo único que hay que hacer es combinar Armadura de sigilo china (Operation: Anchorage) con Traje de camuflaje chino, que son el mismo item (el de Operation: Anchorage) [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 23:10 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Creación de categorías Las categorías se crean de la misma forma que los artículos, introduciendo el nombre deseado en la herramienta de creación disponible en el index de la wiki (asegúrate de poner el nombre correctamente, es decir, Categoría:Loquesea y no simplemente Loquesea) o bien haciendo click sobre el nombre de la categoría (en rojo) si todavía no ha sido creada pero algún artículo ha sido añadido a ella. Hay un requisito especial y es que todas las categorías que se creen, para cumplir correctamente su función, deben ir a su vez incluidas en otras categorías pertinentes. Por ejemplo, la categoría Armas cuerpo a cuerpo se incluye a su vez en la categoría Armas [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 13:08 4 abr 2011 (UTC) hola que pasa... creo que alguien se esta dedicando a borrar paginas porque ya no estan blaster alienigena ni rifle de plasma ni mulicion .44magnum supertrineo Fallout: Rage Pero te aviso que Bethesda Softworks va a hacer mas Fallout, pero Fallout Online no es uno de ellos, ese lo hace Interplay, el editor de Fallout y Fallout 2. --Lugamo(discusión) 01:07 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Blaster alienígena Veo un poco innecesario crear un artículo independiente para la versión de Fallout: New Vegas teniendo en cuenta que ya existe Blaster alienígena (el de FO3), y el arma es prácticamente idéntica en ambos juegos (lo único, que en el último parche del FNV le bajaron un poco las estadísticas). Sugiero que fusiones el contenido en un único artículo al estilo de Servoarmadura T-45d. [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 22:09 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Edicion afortunada Ese logro se obtiene si eres haces la edición x.000. Sobre personalizar los logros, solo los administradores pueden hacerlo. Saludos. 186.110.223.173 04:46 11 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Olvide iniciar sesión. Lugamo(discusión) 04:46 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Armas con mira telescopica Para mi, la categoría no sirve por: * No agrega nada de información y/o es poco útil * No agrega nada a la jugabilidad ** Es sólo estético ** No afecta en nada las estadisticas de las armas. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 18:11 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Articulos borrados Por un lado, ¿para que querriamos tener articulos cortos?. Pero por otro lado, tenes razon en que la eliminación no es la solución. Hare lo que tu dices, a todos los artículos muy cortos le pondre la plantilla . Saludos. Lugamo(discusión) 03:35 22 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Oye, yo nunca he dicho que solo te quejas y no buscas soluciones. PD: ¿Tienes gamertag para G4WL/XBL? Saludos Gracias por completar el artículo de los rifles de francotirador lo vi un poco pobre y copie una tabla y puse alguna informacion, pero acabo de llegar y no sabia muy bien como poner la tabla al margen y tampoco conocia las características del arma... Bueno resumiendo gracias una vez más y saludos. Saludos D.Fausto Cabronazos en el refugio Ya me encargue, están suspendidos. Gracias por el aviso. --Lugamo(discusión) 02:22 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola 95 tanatos tengo una proposicion para hacer articulos de puta madre en poco tiempo e mirado la wiki de fallout en ingles i tienen 12.000!!!! paginas (ningun espozo) lo unico que tenemos que hacer es traducirlas hacer algun retoque i lla esta contestame si te gusta la ideaMonopoly331 19:26 6 may 2011 (UTC) Burocrata La diferencia entre administrador y burocrata es que los ultimos pueden dar rangos administrativos, como puedes ver en El Refugio:Administradores. Saludos. Lugamo(discusión) 00:45 11 may 2011 (UTC). Expansión y complemento Hola 95Tanatos, note que agregaste Honest Hearts a la difunta categoría "Expansiones de Fallout: New Vegas". Los DLC ya no se llaman expansiones, por el siguiente motivo: "Expansión" no es el término más adecuado para ciertos DLC, como los de pre-compra. Atte. Lugamo --Lugamo(discusión) 23:03 17 may 2011 (UTC) trucos Hola tienes razon encuanto a lo de la pasta infinita para disfrutar el juego ess mejor jugarlo dificil PD:oye saves donde te dan el entrenamiento de servoarmadura en new vegas dimelo porfa Hola tanatos antes de nada darte las gracias por decirme como conseguir el entrenamiento de servoarmadura lo que pasa es que antes de preguntarte ya avia descubierto hiden valley i avia echo lo de buscar los cadaveres i buscar a los observadores sin ed-e solo me falta ir a unos refugios a cojer unas cosas que me ppide el elder una vez echo esto lla conseguiire el entrnamiento de servoarmadura?gracias por anticipado. Hey tanatos mu gracioso lo del instituto en realidad ya no voi por las tardes bueno te queria proponer que izieramos un articulo sobre la servoarmadura t51b para new vegas a porcierto e echo la mision a oscuras todavia n el bunker de la ermandad i no me an enseñado a usar la servoarmaduras solo me an dado las llaves de un minibunker vacio i sin nada bueno ai un tio dentro que puede reparar las cossas al 100 por cien pero na mas crees que sera un error del juego? Hey tanatos mii hotmail e alejandreitorman@hotmail.com a cuando quieras empezamos con la servoarmadura t51b hola tu sabrias como conseguir un big boomer ivanx99 ola tantos e visto el mesaje sobre lo de mis correciones la mayoria es verdad XD pero algunas son importantes y ademas cuando no era miembro cree la pagina Silver rush oye me dio la idea un amigo mio a si que e puesto 5 letras en cada las demas son suyas ademas lo e hecho por un favor que le debo,asi cualquier letra que ponga la gente saldran sus paginas y se lo devuelvo parare bueno me lo e pensado mejor creo que seria mejor que parase ya se supone que tengo que ayudar a la pagina no empeorarla ya se lo e dicho ami amigo creo que sera mejor que este como antesIvanx99 15:18 9 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 basicamente no es solo uno son 5 primero,enseñarme la pagina 2 enseñarme a unirme 3 explicarmelo 4 ayudarme con un examen global y 5ayudarme cuando me rompi una pierna le estoy devolviendo el favor 4 PD te lodigo por que mecaes bien vale vale lo hare bien a partir de ahora, gracias por la explicacionIvanx99 17:23 9 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 ola 95tanatos si queres te puedo decir como recibir el entrenamiento de servoarmadura, que lo consegui ayer, si queres enviame un mensajeIvanx99 11:40 13 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 Entrenamiento de servoarmadura despues de terminar la mision a oscuras todavia tienes que ir al refugio de la hermandad del acero donde hay uno que te arreglara cosas, despues de eso tienes que volver al bunker y hablar con el elder Mcnamara y pedirle unirte a la hermandad del acero, te dira que te aceptara en cuanto le hagas una ultima mision que se llama Ojos para los ciegos donde tendras que irte a Black mountain,te explicare despues el resto quemimadre quiere el ordena adios XDIvanx99 16:25 13 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 Entrenamiento de servoarmadura despues de terminar la mision a oscuras todavia tienes que ir al refugio de la hermandad del acero donde hay uno que te arreglara cosas, despues de eso tienes que volver al bunker y hablar con el elder Mcnamara y pedirle unirte a la hermandad del acero, te dira que te aceptara en cuanto le hagas una ultima mision que se llama Ojos para los ciegos donde tendras que irte a Black mountain,te explicare despues el resto quemimadre quiere el ordena adios XDIvanx99 16:25 13 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 Entrenamiento de servoarmadura parte 2 bueno sigo,despues de ir a Black mountain tienes que ir a rescatar a Raul tejada en el centro penitenciario,para ir a la habitacion donde esta tienes que ver el ultimo archivo del terminal que no necesitas hackear,ahi estara la contraseña del otro y abriras la puerta cuando te acompañe aparecera Tabhita y la tendras que matar,despues coges sus llaves y vas a la segunda planta del edificio de emision y insertas la tarjeta que te dan en una maquina,lo siguiente es ir a hablar con McnamaraIvanx99 20:15 13 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 e aver cuando te conectas al msm xd 89.131.255.228 12:43 14 jun 2011 (UTC) lo del msm e sido yo que no e iniciado sesion xdxdMonopoly331 12:49 14 jun 2011 (UTC) yo a ti no te tengo agregado dime tu msm el mio ya te lo dije es: alejandreitorman@hotmail.com Monopoly331 15:41 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola tanatos e pensado hacer una categoria de objetos inamovibles de new vegas i fallout 3 como las camas bancos de trabajo i cajas te lo digo porque creo que ponerlo en objetos misclaneos no es lo adecuado espero tu contestacion para ver que te parece PD: acabo de aprender como añadir a categorias ya no hace falta que me lo pongas XDXD a dime tu msm Monopoly331 11:53 15 jun 2011 (UTC) E ya te e agregado conectate si puedes oy Monopoly331 12:37 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Ahora mismo estoi conectado Monopoly331 15:21 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye una cosa te e puesto en agregar pero me sale sin admision es decir que te te tengo en la lista de contacto pero no te puedo enviar nada i me pone sin admision mi coreo es: alejandreitorman@hotmail.com Eh tio a qui me pone que no tienes cuenta de NET. Pasword i no me deja agregarte a porcierto tu correo es: TANI_LETON@HOTMAIL.COM Ya te tengo agrgado pero cuando abro una conversacion no puedo escribir prueba tu a enviarme un mensaje Categoría: Villanos No termino de entender muy bien la funcionalidad de esta nueva categoría que has creado. ¿Qué se supone que es un "villano" en términos del juego? ¿Un oponente a quien puedas matar? En tal caso, el 99% de los NPCs son potenciales villanos. Si te refieres a antagonistas de la historia (término que no equivale a villano), hay dos problemas: 1) dependiendo de tus acciones y decisiones, algunos de los personajes o facciones incluidos en la categoría no serán tus enemigos (caso de César, Lanius, la Legión, etc); 2) "villano" viene a designar a alguien 'malvado', una designación en todo caso subjetiva que depende mucho del punto de vista de quien la ponga. En resumidas cuentas, la categoría Villanos no se ajusta al objetivo que tienen las categorías en un wiki (facilitar la clasificación de los artículos y la navegación de unas páginas a otras) en tanto que su propia concepción se basa en elementos subjetivos, por no decir directamente que metes en la categoría a quien te da la gana. Así que te recomendaría que dejases de incluir artículos en dicha categoría y la nominaras para ser borrada. Un saludo [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 01:07 23 jun 2011 (UTC) ola 95tanatos acabo de conseguir un arma que es la leche, con ella podria matar a tosdos los robots y las personas con srevoarmaduras, con ella atace el strip sin poroblemas, se me olvido decir que era la pistola de impulsos XD PD.te puedo decir como conseguirla XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Conectate Hola Tanatos, conectate al MSN, ;) EmpollONE 17:23 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Ponte en el chat de la wiki Pues eso xD EmpollONE 16:03 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Personajes con karma negativo Bien, parece que seguimos con la costumbre de crear categorías alegremente y sin demasiado criterio. Mañana vendrán las de "personajes con karma muy negativo" y "personajes con karma neutral", y pasado mañana "personajes altos", "personajes armados", "personajes no armados", "personajes con diálogo extenso" y "personajes sin diálogo". Supongo. Por favor, intenta entender que las categorías se emplean con el objetivo de facilitar la navegación entre las páginas del wiki. Te sugiero que antes de crear alguna categoría nueva, preguntes a algún admin o burócrata (como Lugamo) si dicha categoría resultaría conveniente [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 23:11 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Plantillas y tablas. Oye, ¿por qué haces tablas en vez de plantillas?, lo mejor son las plantillas, no las tablas, no sé porqué las utilizas, la verdad, o sea, lo que hay que hacer es utilizar plantillas, o sea que acostumbrate a usarlas, y deja las tablas de lado. EmpollONE 21:59 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Categorías Vamos a ver, tienes ya cierto historial de crear categorías que sólo te parecen útiles a ti (¿te acuerdas de aquellas "armas con mira telescópica"?). Las categorías deben ser, ante todo, claras y concisas. Si empezamos a crear categorías de "personajes con karma negativo", significa que vamos a crear categorías para clasificar personajes de acuerdo con cualquier tipo de características: "personajes con fuerza elevada", "personajes de carisma bajo", "personajes habilidosos con cuchillos" y cosas por el estilo. Por otra parte te recuerdo que el karma es un aspecto bastante secundario en los juegos Fallout, de hecho (con la excepción de FO3 porque se cargaron el tema de las reputaciones) en la mayoría de los juegos tiene incidencia real en un par de cosas y poco más. Categorías como "personajes de Fallout: New Vegas" son precisamente necesarias pues categorizan a los personajes en función de los juegos Fallout en que aparecen. Si dichas categorías te parecen "una mierda" pues entonces puedo ir dando por seguro que no has terminado de comprender bien cual es el verdadero objetivo de las propias categorías "mi categoria es MUY UTIL y no es que lo diga yo lo dicen varias personas" Sí, como lo era la de las armas con mira telescópica. Si en aquel caso también opinaban lo mismo, yo no me fiaría mucho del criterio de esas 'varias personas' [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 20:55 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Tratar el "asunto" por MSN Antes de pasarte el MSN, me gustaria saber cual es el "asunto". No tendra que ver con las categoría ¿no?. Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 22:35 19 jul 2011 (UTC). :Desgraciadamente, no tengo la aplicación de Windows Live Messenger. Asi que no podria concretarse la idea. ¿Por que no se hablar por mensajes? Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 20:10 20 jul 2011 (UTC). Categorías... Si no sabes poner categorías, abstente de ponerlas y me ahorrarás trabajo. La Servoarmadura de los Remanentes no es una armadura única, pueden obtenerse varios sets a lo largo del juego... algo que se explica en el mismo artículo, que evidentemente no te has molestado en leer antes de categorizar. Por otra parte, Armadura de sigilo china es un artículo genérico que no hace referencia a ningún modelo concreto, y en todo caso en Fallout: New Vegas hay dos sets, por lo que de "única" nada [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 19:11 21 jul 2011 (UTC) :Si veo que hay algo mal, no tengo por qué esperar a Lugamo para corregirlo. Por cierto, ya que estamos, yo de ti movería la categoría a Categoría:Ropa y armaduras únicas, "únicas" no tiene por qué ir en mayúscula y por otra parte estás incluyendo cosas (como gafas de sol) que realmente no son armaduras [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 19:15 21 jul 2011 (UTC) ::Con poner bien el nombre ya te ahorras dar explicaciones. En otro orden de cosas, cuando copies imágenes de The Vault, procura guardar las imágenes enteras y no las versiones de tamaño reducido que aparecen en los artículos; resulta un poco cantoso ver imágenes con nombre estilo "240px_Joshua_Graham.jpg", porque evidencian que ni siquiera te has molestado en acudir al archivo de la imagen. Además, para poner una imagen de The Vault en un artículo, ya existe la herramienta interwiki, que linkeando la imagen te aparece igual sin necesidad de guardarla en tu ordenador y subirla a El Refugio. Por ejemplo, el retrato de Lanius es una imagen que no está subida a El Refugio, pero con poner el enlace a la de The Vault basta (al menos, hasta que uno de nosotros llegue a esa parte del juego y consiga sacar una foto mejor) [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 19:25 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Fin del problemas de las categorias Para ser honesto, pensaba que me ibas a putear. Tiene razon Pecardocillo en esas 2 categorias en particular, primero la del Karma, porque esa no suele importar, ademas en la infobox tiene un apartado para indicar el Karma, ademas Villanos es muy subjetivo, vale más antagonista, más aún en Fallout: New Vegas, donde, por ej.: Dr. House, como es tu jefe, puede ser el villano, de hecho, en los juegos GTA eres el malo, ¿entonces?. Te transcribo algo de Wikipedia: "''Las historias no «deben» tener personajes que tengan que ser identificados como heroicos o malvados. En vez de eso el antagonista vendría a ser el personaje, grupo de personajes e incluso a veces las fuerzas naturales y/o cósmicas que se oponen al protagonista principal de la historia.". Tu dices que la categoria "Personajes no jugadores de x" no sirven para nada. Bien, por si no lo sabias, en los ''Fallout de Interplay no tenias solo al generico, te lo podias crear si, pero Fallout 1 y 2 tenian 3 personajes cada uno, Fallout Tactics tiene 5 y Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel tiene 6. Yo no creo que sea tan innecesaria. Sobre armaduras únicas, no aparece en The Vault, de hecho ya elimine "Armas unicas". Que conste que elegi un sistema de categorizacion de The Vault, no lo invente yo, asi es mejor para todos. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 21:47 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Rasgos La categoria rasgos, es la categoria que junta los rasgos por juego. --Lugamo(discusión) 17:35 23 jul 2011 (UTC). :No, los rasgos de FNV, van en la categoría "Rasgos de Fallout: New Vegas", y a su vez, esta categoría va en la categoría "Rasgos". --Lugamo(discusión) 17:43 23 jul 2011 (UTC). Quitar categorías He visto que le has preguntado a Lugamo, ya te contesto yo: si tienes la interfaz con la opción activada de añadir las categorías mediante la herramienta al final del cuadro de edición, simplemente dale a "Editar" el artículo, busca las categorías y dale a la X que sale junto al nombre de cada una de ellas para borrarlas. Si tienes la interfaz sin esa opción, borra la parte del código que ponga Categoría:Loquesea [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 22:18 23 jul 2011 (UTC) :Realmente ahí no hay nada que quitar. Refinamiento era un rasgo en FO1, FO2, Tactics y VB, luego en FO3 y FNV lo incluyeron como extra [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 13:09 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Categorías, capítulo LXXIII Echa un ojo a esta pequeña guía antes de poner más categorías, espero que sirva de ayuda. Por cierto, esa categoría nueva... Categoría:Tipos de municion., ¿qué se supone que categoriza? [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 22:44 3 ago 2011 (UTC) :Realmente la categoría no "estaba" puesto que, como puedes comprobar fácilmente si vas a su página, no existe como tal. Y dado que ni siquiera existe y tampoco parece tener ningún motivo claro para hacerlo (¿''Tipos de municion.? ¿Qué "tipos"? Los artículos añadidos no siguen ningún tipo de patrón), pues fuera [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 01:05 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Aunque alguien hubiese puesto la categoría a un artículo antes, eso no justifica que añadas más artículos si la categoría no pinta nada y encima tiene faltas de ortografía. Sobre la BB en FNV, ejem, en:BB_gun (Fallout: New Vegas) [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo''']] (Discusión) 23:19 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Contenido heredado Son objetos, personajes, etc. que aparecen en Fallout 3 y se encuentran en los datos de Fallout: New Vegas, aunque no sean usados en el juego.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 22:05 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Objetos miscelaneos de Fallout 3 No, de hecho, lo que pasa es que alguien copio directamente el artículo en inglés y no lo termino de traducir. Si quieres traducirlo, te lo agradeceria. --Lugamo(discusión) 23:09 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Contacto I Si quieres hablar conmigo dudo que haya algún momento en donde podamos contactarnos en el chat de la wikia, tenemos que hablar por aqui... Earl Bicherengo wuz here 03:24 16 ago 2011 (UTC) * overcharge_27@hotmail.com Stay Classy, El Refugio Wikia 16:02 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Acerca de tu comentario... Llevo años trabajando en diferentes wikia, eso lo sé Me he molestado debido a que varias veces que estoy editando, ¡A mi Forma!, veo que tu colocas las categorias en los artículos que yo hago. Stay Classy, El Refugio Wikia 17:40 22 ago 2011 (UTC) LionHeart y SPECIAL En The Vault mencionan LionHeart por el simple hecho que usa SPECIAL (era un juego de InterPlay), eso quiere decir que tiene extras, habilidades y las estadisticas SPECIAL. Atte.: --Lugamo(discusión) 20:06 25 ago 2011 (UTC). No puedo categorizar Si no puedes categorizar, al final del articulo pon Categoría:. P.D.: Recuerda que Wikia es la organización que almacena la web y se dice el/la wiki. Atte.: --Lugamo(discusión) 15:10 31 ago 2011 (UTC). Fallout 4 El artículo fue borrado por EmpollONE debido a que aún no hay nada confirmado sobre el juego.-- DarkSnake(discusión) 15:53 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Edición deshecha No tenía sentido lo que pones, en el artículo se comenta el poderío de la escopeta, NO como hay que usarla. Atte, EmpollONE 19:40 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola tanatos,no se si me recuerdas soy ivanx99,(Ahora ivanx992),elque te dijo como conseguir la servoarmadura y que tenia de imagen la bandera de a legion,solo era eso y que si tienes alguna duda yo ayudo Ivanx992 19:16 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Ivanx992